


The Good, The Bad and The Great British Bake Off

by languageismymistress



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Joy is a seamstress, Joy is my friends OC, Morgan is a vigilante, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Morgan knew, could feel it in her very badly broken bones, that this was not good





	The Good, The Bad and The Great British Bake Off

**Author's Note:**

> Joy is an OC from my friend.
> 
> She is a seamstress (of color) who patches up Diego’s clothes from knife stabs and bullet holes.
> 
> This is her blog, you should really go and check it out cause they are AMAZING  
> https://whistlingwindtree.tumblr.com
> 
> To Dean: Thank you for letting me use Joy (sorry, that was all i could see name wise, if its wrong, i will change it :))

Morgan knew, could feel it in her very badly broken bones, that this was not good. She could just _hear_ Diego already planning three ways to tell her off. And that was just the beginning. Eudora, her sweet loving wife, is not going to be impressed at her for ‘going at it alone’, translation “where the hell was Diego?”.

 

She rolled her eyes at the imaginary scene taking place in her head.

 

All that could wait until morning. At the very moment, she needed less nagging and more sewing and there was only one person she could think of, Joy.

 

She laughed at how joyless this whole thing was from the blood soaked shirt to the missing assholes who shot her to the brother who is now no longer here.

 

_Shit. Where the fuck did he go?_

Whatever, now was not the time for that, _that_ was something Diego could deal with, his family his issue.

 

She really did need to get to Joy’s place, fast.

 

Managing to hold herself upright, hotwire a car and not bleed all over the seat was a miracle in itself. This did not look good. It wasn’t good but she really didn’t need to be pulled over by police and hauled into the station. Eudora would have a breakdown that potentially could end in divorce. A thing Morgan did not want, at all. Ever. She loved her wife very much okay. She just did things that piss her off from time to time such as be partners in crime with Diego. A regret she is now having.

 

“ _Go find my brother, I need to deal with another._ Fuck you Hargreeves.”

 

_Okay focus and drive._

The car went straight into reverse and into a fence.

 

_That was not effective Morgan._

Attempt number two did not go so bad. The third time was the charm, getting the car into drive and away from the motel. No one seemed to shout at her meaning no one had realised their car was no longer in the car park. A situation to deal with tomorrow. Hopefully. She will return the car, she promises to whichever deity is willing to look over her from where she was to Joy’s place.

 

As Morgan arrived, she realised something. The problem with making plans whilst suffering from blood loss is that the plan, whilst in theory is great, in reality involves a stolen car, three ran red lights and ten flights of stairs.

 

She was going to murder Diego with his stupid flimsy face mask.

 

_Fuck._

Morgan breathed in for three and out for three before making a run for it out of the car and up all the stairs.

 

All.

 

Ten.

 

Flights.

 

Of.

 

Them.

 

Once this was over, she needed to work out more. Being a vigilante was tiring and too much effort.

 

Getting to Joy’s door, she knocked, smiling at her best friend who opened the door with an exhausted look on her face.

 

“Shut up and get in, you are interrupting Bake-Off.”

 

Morgan laughed. Said laugh cut short by the glare she received in turn.

 

She put her hands up in the air and fainted.

 

She woke to the sound of soft talking, the sound of Mary Berry 'mothering' a contestant and the face of her wife.

 

_Again, fuck._

“I can explain.”

 

Joy scoffed and Morgan threw the closest item near her towards the scoff.

 

“Where is my brother?”

 

She turned and glared at Diego who glare back.

 

“Ignore him, why the hell did you go solo?”

 

Morgan had a headache already.

 

Joy appeared once more with aspirin and water.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome once again asshole, next time you interrupt Bake-Off Night, I am leaving your ass outside my door to die.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

The item she threw previously was thrown back at her in return.

 

A scone.

 

Joy really did love to bake with Bake-Off on in the background. 

 

She managed to sit up, her stomach bandaged and shirt already stitched from what she could see.

 

Eudora sat besides her, giving her someone to lean against as Joy and Diego joined on the too small couch for the four of them.

 

“Fixed.”

 

Diego picked Joy up and sat her in his lap as Morgan curled into Eudora, careful not to pull any of the fresh stitches.

 

If she did that, Joy _would_ throw her ass out.

 

"Shut your thinking off and watch Paul Hollywood get impressed by people's bread."

 

Joy threw her an "are you okay?" look.

 

Morgan looked at their partners and nodded.

 

Things were good. 


End file.
